


Der einsamste Wolf von allen

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier sind zwei Tatsachen:<br/>Nein, Derek ist nicht „der einsamste Wolf von allen“.<br/>Und nein, Werwölfe feiern Weihnachten nicht, in dem sie nackt durch den Wald „tollen“ und dabei ihren Namen in den Schnee pinkeln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der einsamste Wolf von allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> **Spoiler:** Für 3x06 „Motel California“  
>  **Warnungen:** Es wird über Suizid geredet (siehe Spoiler), aber niemand in dieser FF ist oder war zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt suizidgefährdet. Außerdem Kitsch und völlige Inkohärenz. Ehrlich, ich hab die gesamte FF an einem Tag heruntergeschrieben, während ich nebenbei 10h gearbeitet und Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt habe. Null Kohärenz whatsoever. Es tut mir leid.  
>  Rei over and out.

Hier sind zwei Tatsachen:   
Nein, Derek ist _nicht_ „der einsamste Wolf von allen“.   
Und nein, Werwölfe feiern Weihnachten _nicht_ , in dem sie nackt durch den Wald „tollen“ und dabei ihren Namen in den Schnee pinkeln. 

Natürlich ist Stiles derjenige gewesen, der diese Art von Fragen gestellt hat.   
Sogar in einem Atemzug. 

‚ _Hey, jetzt wo du nicht mehr der einsamste Wolf von allen bist, werden du und deine Schwester Weihnachten damit verbringen nackt durch den Wald zu tollen und gemeinsam in den Schnee zu pinkeln? So im Geiste eurer wolfigen Vorfahren?_ ‘ 

Derek hat ihm danach halbherzig mit körperlicher Gewalt gedroht, die seine Zähne und Stiles‘ Kehle beinhaltet, und die ihm sowieso keiner mehr glaubt, Stiles selbst am allerwenigsten. Derek würde es gerne auf den Verlust seines Alpha-Status schieben (der ist an allem schuld!), aber wenn er ehrlich ist, hat Stiles auch schon vorher bedenklich wenig Angst vor ihm gehabt.   
Danach kam das Thema, wie er Heiligabend verbringt dankenswerterweise nicht mehr auf. 

Aber natürlich ist es genau dieser Satz, an den Derek denken muss, als er Anstalten macht seine Hose auszuziehen. 

Es ist Heiligabend und er ist im Wald. Alles ist dunkel und kalt, die Temperaturen irgendwo im einstelligen Bereich über Null, und er ist dabei sich auszuziehen. Der See liegt vor ihm wie ein glatter Spiegel aus schwarzem Glas. 

Es ist kein „werwolfiges“ Ritual, okay? 

Derek ist ziemlich sicher, dass es langsam pathologisch wird, wie oft er sich dabei ertappt, mit der Stiles-ähnlichen Stimme in seinem Kopf zu argumentieren, die einen unablässigen Kommentar zu seinem Verhalten abgibt. Manchmal lacht sie ihn auch einfach nur schallend aus.   
Er kann nichts dafür. Stiles ist einfach penetrant und allgegenwärtig.   
Seine gesamte Existenz ist wie ein klebriges Lutschbonbon, auf das man einmal drauftritt und das einem dann für alle Ewigkeit an den Socken klebt. Man wird ihn nie wieder los. 

Es ist überhaupt kein Ritual irgendeiner Art an Heiligabend in diesen See zu gehen, und wenn doch, dann höchstens ein ganz eigenes „Hale-Ritual“. 

Er faltet alle Klamotten bis auf T-Shirt und Boxershorts zusammen, bevor er tief einatmet. 

Langsam watet er auf die Mitte des Sees zu.   
Das Wasser, das ihn umspült ist schwarz und eiskalt.   
Derek verzieht das Gesicht und murmelte: „Ugh, Laura…“, bevor er ganz untertaucht. Denn natürlich ist das damals ihre Idee gewesen. 

Er legt sich auf den Rücken und lässt sich treiben. Der Himmel über ihm ist wolkenlos und so dunkelblau, dass er beinah schwarz aussieht. Je länger er hinsieht, desto mehr Sterne tauchen auf, kleine, leuchtende Pünktchen eingebettet in Unendlichkeit und blauem Samt.   
Er schließt die Augen. 

Derek spürt wie sein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte. Das einzige Geräusch was er hört, ist sein eigener Atem, ruhig und gleichmäßig und das Blut, dass durch seinen Körper pumpt.   
Er atmet ein und aus. Er fühlt sich sehr ruhig. 

Es hat funktioniert als er sechzehn gewesen ist und vor lauter Verzweiflung nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste. Und wo jede Art von Hitze unerträglich war, weil sie ihn an das Feuer erinnert hat.   
Und es funktioniert auch jetzt.   
Er schwebt in kalter Stille und alles andere ist endlos weit weg. 

Er hat überlegt Cora mitzunehmen, aber es dann doch nicht getan.   
Cora und er sind sich näher gekommen in den letzten Wochen und sie haben über vieles geredet. Aber es gibt immer noch Dinge, von denen sie nichts weiß und wo er zurückschreckt sie ihr zu zeigen. 

Er denkt ‚ _frohe Weihnachten, Laura_ ‘ und das erste Mal seit sie tot ist, tut es nicht weh an sie zu denken. 

Ein weit entferntes Geräusch dringt durch das Wasser an seine Ohren. Derek runzelt die Stirn ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Es klingt laut, als ob jemand mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch das Unterholz rennt. Vielleicht ein Hase. Oder ein Reh.   
Aber nein, das ist unwahrscheinlich. Die meisten Waldtiere geben ihrem Überlebensinstinkt nach und fliehen, sobald sie einen Werwolf in der Nähe wissen. 

„…-rek!“   
Alle Laute um ihn herum sind weit weg und gedämpft, das Wasser wie Kopfhörer über seinen Ohren, und dennoch hätte er schwören können, dass jemand seinen Namen gerufen hat. Aber es ist Heiligabend, es ist stockdunkel und nur ein paar Grad über Null. Welcher Wahnsinnige hätte einen Grund hierher zu kommen und nach ihm …

„Derek!“ Diesmal ist es lauter und die Panik in der Stimme erreicht ihn, sogar durch das Wasser hindurch. 

Derek blinzelt unwillig und hebt den Kopf.   
Er sieht eine dunkle Gestalt am Ufer. Er sieht schlaksige Gliedmaßen und zappelnde Bewegungen, alles sehr vertraut, und Derek denkt ‚ _oh nein, nein, nein_ ‘, noch bevor er ganz sicher ist. 

Wasser schlägt über seinem Gesicht zusammen, als sich _jemand mit Anlauf in den See stürzt._   
Derek hustet. Er reißt den Kopf nach oben und strampelt in eine aufrechte Position, mit einem Mal hellwach. Adrenalin pumpt durch seine Adern. 

Er sieht ein allzu vertrautes rotes Karomuster, dass sich dunkel färbt als es nass wird. 

Er hätte es sich denken müssen.  
Es gibt überhaupt nur einen in Beacon Hills, der so wahnsinnig ist. 

_Er ist ins Wasser gesprungen. Stiles ist ins Wasser gesprungen._ hallt in seinem Kopf und einen Moment lang ist er wie gelähmt.   
„Stiles!“ brüllt er und sekundenlang steht sein Herz still. „ _Stiles!_ “ 

„Derek!“ ruft Stiles zurück. Er strampelt. Abrupt geht er unter und sein Kopf versinkt zwischen den schwarzen Wellen. Derek flucht. Vermutlich hat er die Stelle erwischt, wo es ohne Übergang zu tief zum Stehen wird. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzt er sich ins Wasser und schwimmt auf die Stelle zu, wo Stiles eben untergegangen ist. Er hat keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, aber irgendetwas _muss_ passiert sein. Es ist Beacon Hills. Jäger, Monster, Vampire, Killerelfen, irgendetwas.  
Vielleicht hat jemand Scott gekidnappt. 

Stiles‘ Kopf taucht wieder auf, wenige Meter von Derek entfernt. Er schnappt nach Luft und wischt sich Wasser aus den Augen. Sekundenlang sieht er vollkommen panisch aus, bevor er Derek wieder im Blickfeld hat. „Warte, ich bin gleich da!“ brüllt er im selben Moment, als Derek ruft: „Schwimm zurück! Gottverdammt! Schwimm zurück!“ 

Es hat keinen Sinn. Stiles hält unbeirrbar auf ihn zu. 

Stiles ist vollständig angezogen ins Wasser gesprungen, hämmert in seinem Kopf, in Kleidungsstücken, die sich in Sekundenschnelle vollsaugen und ihn nach unten ziehen werden. In Wasser, dass so kalt ist, dass es sogar in Dereks Gliedmaßen in Windeseile ein taubes Gefühl hinterlässt. 

Derek hat ihn beinah erreicht, als Stiles diesmal wirklich untergeht.   
Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich perplexe Überraschung ab, als seine vollgesaugten Klamotten ihn nach unten ziehen.   
„Stiles!“ Eine Schrecksekunde lang sieht Derek seinen dunklen Schopf unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwinden, für immer außer Reichweite, bevor er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zurücklegt und mit einer Hand den Stoff seines Hemdes erwischt. Ruckartig zerrt er ihn wieder nach oben. 

Stiles spuckt Wasser aus. Er hustet keuchend, bevor er beide Hände um Dereks Hals schlingt und sich an ihm festklammert. 

„Derek“, japst er. 

Derek möchte ihn erwürgen.   
Er stolpert mehr, als das er schwimmt, schlammiger Boden unter seinen Füßen. Mit Schwung wuchtet er Stiles an Land und stemmt sich hinter her.   
Eiswasser läuft über seine bloßen Arme und die kalte Luft ist wie ein Schock auf seiner nassen Haut. 

Er hat sich kaum aufgerappelt, als Stiles schon auf die Beinen gestolpert ist und nach ihm greift. „Derek… Derek…!“ Panisch flatternde Hände verkrallen sich in seinem T-Shirt. Etwas in seinem Gesicht verändert sich, eine Emotion so hauchdünn wie Glas, das zerbricht.   
„Du Idiot!“ faucht er. 

„Was?!“ Derek starrt ihn an. 

„Ich hab dich über Wasser gehalten!“ brüllt Stiles. „Stundenlang! Ich wäre fast draufgegangen und ich hab dich oben gehalten, um dein dämliches Leben zu retten!“ 

„Was _machst_ du hier?“ brüllt Derek zurück. 

„Ich hätte dir den Arm abgesägt, wenn es soweit gekommen wäre! Um dich zu _retten_ , du Arschloch! Und dann machst du sowas…“ Stiles‘ Stimme überschlägt sich und er bricht ab. Er verpasst Derek mit beiden Händen einen Stoß gegen die Brust, der nicht ausreicht, um ihn zu schubsen. Aber sogar als Werwolf spürt Derek die dahinterliegende Wut.   
Er hat Stiles noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. 

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?! _Was ist passiert?_ “ faucht Derek. „Wirst du verfolgt?“ 

Stiles schüttelt stumm den Kopf, seine Augen unverwandt auf Dereks Gesicht gerichtet. „Tu’s nicht“, bringt er hervor. 

„Standest du in Flammen? War es das?!“ faucht Derek, denn so langsam ist er am Ende von allen akzeptablen Ausreden angekommen, die erklären würden, wieso Stiles _mitten im Winter in einen See gesprungen ist_.   
Er hat die Hände um Stiles Oberarme geschlungen, und muss sich mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihn nicht durchzuschütteln. 

„Was ist mit Cora?! Wie kannst du ihr das antun? Was ist mit Scott? Was ist mit MIR?!“ Stiles Haare kleben klatschnass in seiner Stirn. Seine Augen sind riesengroß und sehr dunkel und sein Gesicht ist beinah weiß im Mondlicht. Er atmet schwer. Es sind kleine, weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft. 

Nichts von dem, was er sagt, macht irgendeinen Sinn.   
Es ist an sich ja nichts Neues, dass Stiles nicht richtig tickt, aber in der Regel führt das nicht dazu, dass er es für eine gute Idee hält bei Temperaturen im einstelligen Bereich in einen See zu hüpfen. 

„Bitte.“ Stiles Zähne klacken so hart aufeinander, dass er kaum sprechen kann. „W-was immer es ist … wir finden eine Lösung und… aber t-tu es nicht… tu mir das nicht an…“

Langsam macht Derek sich Sorgen, ob Stiles vielleicht ernsthaft den Verstand verloren hat. Da war ein Ast, der im Wasser getrieben hat, vielleicht hat er sich den Kopf verletzt oder …   
„Stiles, ich weiß nicht wovon du…“

„Wir k-können darüber reden“, sagte Stiles. „Oder wir können d-dir jemand suchen, mit d-dem du reden willst!“ 

„Wieso bist du ins Wasser gesprungen? Bist du IRRE?!“ 

„Um DICH ZU RETTEN!“ 

„Wovor? Ich war nicht…“

„VOR DIR SELBST!“ 

‚ _Tu’s nicht._ ‘  
Stiles gestammelte Worte hallen in seinem Kopf wieder. Derek starrt ihn an. Sekundenlang fühlt er sich, als ob ihn ein Lastwagen erwischt hätte. 

„Stiles“, sagt er langsam. „Ich hab nicht versucht mich umzubringen.“ 

„Du warst im Wasser“, faucht Stiles und wischt sich nasse Haare aus der Stirn. „Im Winter!“

„Ich bin _ein Werwolf!_ “

„Du lagst einfach so da… und …“ Er schnieft und seine Augen glänzen verdächtig. „Ich weiß, dass Weihnachten schwer für d-dich sein muss. Ich weiß, dass es hart ist. Aber das ist kein G-Grund… du kannst nicht…“ 

Derek hat keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen soll.   
Der Gedanke, dass ihn jemand für suizidal hält, ist nicht einmal sonderlich überraschend.   
Derek kann das sogar nachvollziehen. Das ist meistens das zweite Label, was Leute ihm geben, nachdem sie festgestellt haben, dass ‚Bad Boy‘ nur eine Fassade ist, die wegbröckelt sobald man zu genau hinsieht.   
Darunter ist Derek nur noch eins, nämlich endlos deprimierend. Das weiß er selbst am besten.   
Der Junge, der seine Familie verloren hat.   
Der Junge, der nicht in der Lage war, sein Rudel zu beschützen.   
Der nutzloseste Alpha aller Zeiten.   
Suizidal ist nicht überraschend. 

Das wirklich überraschende ist die Tatsache, dass Stiles deswegen völlig aufgelöst aussieht.   
Das wirklich überraschende ist die Tatsache, dass Stiles deswegen ins Wasser gesprungen ist. Im Winter. _Um ihn zu retten._

„Es war nicht…“ Er schafft es nicht diesen Satz zu beenden (was vielleicht ganz gut so ist, denn er hat keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich sagen will), denn in diesem Moment läuft ein Schauer durch Stiles ganzen Körper und er kippt ohne Vorwarnung zur Seite. 

„Stiles!“ Derek greift nach ihm und es ist nur schnellen Werwolfreflexen zu verdanken, dass er ihn zu fassen bekommt, bevor Stiles auf dem Boden landet. Derek erwischt nassen, schweren Stoff und zerrt ihn nach oben. 

Stiles sieht überrascht aus, als ist er nicht ganz sicher, was gerade passiert. Derek erwischt ein knochiges Handgelenk. Die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen ist nass und eiskalt. 

„Stiles!“ Er schüttelt ihn. „Sieh mich an, los!” 

Stiles blinzelt schwerfällig und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis seine Augen es schaffen Dereks Gesicht zu fokussieren.   
„Du hattest die Augen zu“, sagt er leise und völlig zusammenhangslos. Es klingt wie ein Vorwurf. „Du hattest die Augen zu. Als ob du einfach aufgegeben hättest…“ 

„Hör zu, wir müssen dich hier wegbringen…“

„Nein!“ Stiles Hände sind fahrig und zitternd und sie rutschen aus dem nassen Stoff von Dereks T-Shirt, als er versucht danach zu greifen. „Nein, nein, nein!“ 

„Du wirst dir eine Lungenentzündung holen!“ Derek beginnt an dem Stoff von Stiles Hemd zu zerren, der nass und kalt wie ein Bleigewicht an ihm hängt. Sogar ihm ist gerade kalt und er hat einen übernatürlich beschleunigten Organismus. Er kann sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es für einen Menschen sein muss.   
Menschen sind so zerbrechlich.   
Menschen gehen immer gleich kaputt.   
Menschen können an Unterkühlung sterben. 

Panisch blickt er sich um.   
Stiles Jacke liegt noch auf dem Boden, aber alles andere hat er anbehalten, als er ins Wasser gesprungen ist. Sogar die Schuhe. 

Mit einer Hand hält er Stiles aufrecht, während er mit der anderen nach der Jacke greift. 

„Du kannst das nicht machen…“, flüstert Stiles. Seine Arme verheddern sich hilflos in dem wasserdurchtränkten Stoff seines Pullovers und Derek muss sie einzeln befreien wie bei einem Kind. 

„Stiles!“ faucht er. 

Stiles beachtet ihn nicht. Seine Augen sind glasig. „Scott hat auch… Als wir in dem Motel waren…“ 

„Was hat Scott gemacht?“   
Als Stiles schweigt, blickt Derek auf. Stiles Augenlider sind auf Halbmast gesunken. Seine Lippen sind blau.   
„Hey!“ sagt Derek scharf. „Wag es ja nicht!“ Panik beschleunigt seinen Herzschlag. 

Stiles blinzelt müde. Er hat aufgehört mit den Zähnen zu klappern und Derek ist beinah sicher, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen ist. 

„Los! Rede mit mir!“, befiehlt Derek, während er Stiles T-Shirt unsanft über seine Arme zerrt. „Was hat Scott gemacht?“ 

Stiles Unterlippe wackelt und seine großen, dunklen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Er wollte sich umbringen.“ 

Derek hält innen, sekundenlang so erschrocken und so ungläubig, dass er die Kälte um sich herum vergisst. Langsam lässt er das T-Shirt zu Boden sinken.   
Nicht Scott, denkt er, einen Moment lang starr vor Schreck. Nicht Scott.   
Das kann nicht sein. Scott würde so etwas niemals tun. 

Stiles‘ Oberkörper ist weiß im Mondlicht und trotz der breiten Schultern sieht er in diesem Moment sehr schmal aus und sehr jung. 

„Es war ein Fluch.“ Stiles wischt sich über die Augen. Seine Handbewegungen sind langsam und unkoordiniert. „Er hat es nicht gewollt… aber als er da stand, mit der Fackel… und ich dachte…“ Seine Stimme bricht. „Ich kann nicht…“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Behutsamer als geplant legt er Stiles seine eigene Jacke um die Schultern.   
Manchmal ist es leicht zu vergessen, was Stiles und Scott alles durchgemacht haben in den letzten Monaten.   
Seit die Hales nach Beacon Hills zurückkehrt sind.   
Derek kann nicht anders, als sich unendlich schuldig deswegen zu fühlen. 

\- 

Stiles liegt im Beifahrersitz, unnatürlich still und vollkommen apathisch. Derek hat die Heizung aufgedreht, aber es ist immer noch kalt genug, dass Stiles‘ Atem sichtbare, weiße Wölkchen bildet.   
Das Zähneklappern hat nachgelassen, aber er zittert immer noch, kleine zarte Vibrationen, die durch seinen gesamten Körper gehen.   
Sein großer, dunkler Blick ist unverwandt auf Derek gerichtet, so als hätte er Angst, dass Derek sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen könnte, sobald er auch nur blinzelt.   
Er sagt keinen Ton. 

Derek ist nicht sicher, inwieweit Stiles verstanden hat, dass er sich _nicht_ umbringen wollte. 

Er schneidet zu scharf eine Kurve und Stiles rutscht beinah haltlos gegen die Autotür. 

„Rede mit mir“, befiehlt Derek, die Stimmer schärfer als beabsichtigt. Die Stille ist zu beängstigend. 

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Stiles reagiert.   
„Worüber?“ 

„ _Irgendwas!_ Alles, was dich davon abhält in ein Koma zu fallen?“ 

Stiles gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich, das gleichermaßen herablassend und gleichgültig klingt. „Zittern bedeutet m-milde Hypothermie“, sagt er. „Davon fällt man nicht ins Koma. Es findet nur k-kein Austausch mehr zwischen Körperkern und Körperschale statt. Das ist die Zentralisation. Erst wenn die T-Temperatur unter 32° Grad sinkt und keine Muskelkontraktionen mehr stattfinden, d-dann…“ 

„Ich hab es mir anders überlegt. Halt die Klappe.“   
Nichts von dem, was er da sagt, ist in irgendeiner Weise beruhigend.   
Dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben darauf hört, ist auch eher beängstigend. 

Länger als gewöhnlich ist Stiles still.   
„Boyd“, sagt er dann völlig aus dem Nichts heraus. „Boyd hat versucht sich in der Badewanne zu ertränken.“

Der Wagen schlingert, als Derek sekundenlang die Kontrolle verliert. Er umklammert mit beiden Händen das Lenkrad.   
„Was?“ 

„In dem Motel…“ sagt Stiles leise. „Er hat den Safe mitgenommen… er lag auf ihm drauf und wir haben ihn nicht herunterbekommen… wir haben versucht, aber … er war so schwer…“ 

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ist erschlagender als das eisige Wasser des Sees.   
Aber es gibt nichts, was Derek dazu sagen kann.   
Er weiß, dass er sein Rudel im Stich gelassen hat, viel zu oft und viel zu leichtfertig und dass er das nie wieder gut machen kann.   
Er hat Teenager… er hat Kinder blindlings ins Verderben laufen lassen. Mittelschüler in verfluchten Motels, die sich mit Serienmördern herumschlagen und dabei zu sehen wie ihre Klassenkameraden sterben. 

„Ich habe nicht versucht mich umzubringen“, sagt er. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass nichts davon bei Stiles ankommt.   
Stiles erwidert nichts. 

„Hey! Nicht einschlafen!“ Er packt nach Stiles‘ Schulter und schüttelt ihn.   
Es fühlt sich an, wie die längste Fahrt seines Lebens. 

Er ist nicht ganz sicher, wie Unterkühlung sich bei Menschen auswirkt, ab wann es ernst wird, aber Stiles ist viel zu kalt und zu seine Lippen sind blau und das Zittern kommt in unregelmäßigen, kleinen Schauern.   
Zittern ist gut.   
Das hat Stiles gesagt.   
Stiles ist ein komplett wahnsinniger Irrer, aber in solchen Dingen hat er meistens recht. 

Derek verflucht sich innerlich selbst und dass er wertvolle Sekunden Zeit vergeudet hat, um mit Stiles zu diskutieren. 

Der Wagen schrammt den Bordstein mit einem Holpern und dann ist Derek schon aus dem Wagen gestürzt und auf die andere Seite zur Fahrertür gelaufen. Stiles blinzelt und seine Finger zerren erfolglos am Anschnallgurt.   
„Derek“, sagt er. Es klingt beunruhigt. 

„Immer noch da“ sagt Derek mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Immer noch nicht suizidal. Los, komm hoch.“ Seine Krallen machen kurzen Prozess mit dem Gurt. 

„Oh“, sagt Stiles beeindruckt und blickt auf die Stofffetzen, aus denen er grade befreit wurde. Seine Zähne klappern leise. Derek greift unter seine Arme um ihn hochzuziehen. 

Er schlingt einen von Stiles‘ Armen um seine Schultern und greift mit der anderen Hand um seine Taille. Stiles‘ Knie sind weich wie Wackelpudding und knicken unter ihm weg. Er lehnt mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihm und Derek trägt ihn mehr, als dass er aus eigener Kraft läuft.   
Mit der freien Hand drückt er auf die Klingel, einmal, zweimal. 

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das erklären soll.   
Er hofft einfach nur, dass er noch dazu kommt, irgendetwas zu erklären, bevor der Sheriff beschließt, dass ‚ _erst schießen, dann fragen, wieso mein Sohn in diesem Zustand nach Hause kommt_ ‘ die beste Alternative ist. 

Die Tür öffnet sich.   
„Stiles, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst den Schlüssel…“ Der Sheriff erstarrt. „Hale.“   
Sein Blick flackert zu Stiles, der an Dereks Seite lehnt, nass und bleich und leblos, und seine Augen weiten sich unmerklich.   
„Was ist passiert?“ Seine Stimme ist scharf. „Stiles!“ 

Er macht Anstalten nach seinem Sohn zu greifen, aber Derek drängt sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus, ohne abzuwarten. „Wohin?“ fragt er knapp. 

Er kann beinah sehen, wie der Sheriff sich zusammen reißt, und wie seine Ausbildung als Polizist sekundenlang die Oberhand gewinnt.   
„Auf die Couch“, befiehlt er. 

Das Wohnzimmer ist in warmes, gelbes Licht getaucht und es riecht nach Plätzchen und Zimt. In diese vorweihnachtliche Idylle hineinzuplatzen, hat etwas von einem Sakrileg an sich. Derek hat keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. 

Stiles lässt sich mit der Grazie eines Kartoffelsacks in die weichen Polster fallen und nur Dereks Hände unter seinen Armen halten ihn davon ab, dass er von dort aus weiter auf den Boden rutscht. 

„Stiles.“ Der Sheriff drängt ihn unsanft zur Seite und geht vor seinem Sohn in die Knie. „Ist er verletzt?“ 

„Unterkühlt“, sagt Derek. „Wir müssen ihn…“

„Ja. Ja.“ Stilinski nickt, aber er zögert. Er legt eine Hand unter Stiles‘ Kinn.   
„Sieh mich an, Stiles“, befiehlt er, seine Stimme barsch. Aber seine Hände sind sehr sanft, sehr behutsam. Sie sind gebräunt und wettergegerbt und umrahmen beinah vollständig Stiles weißes, spitzes Gesicht. 

Stiles fokussiert mit ein wenig Mühe auf seinen Vater. „Dad“, sagt er überrascht. Und dann, etwas verspätet: „Ich bin okay.“ Es wäre glaubhafter, wenn seine Zähne nicht erneut angefangen hätten zu klappern. Sie klacken bei dem ‚k‘ aufeinander wie Kastagnetten. „Aber Derek…“ Sein Blick schweift umher, bis er Derek gefunden hat. Erleichterung gleitet über sein Gesicht.   
Derek ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und zwingt sich dann dazu, sie wieder zu öffnen. 

„Sir?“ fragt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was soll ich tun?“ 

„In seinem Zimmer“, sagt der Sheriff abrupt. „Auf dem Bett liegen Klamotten. Bringen sie mir etwas davon. So viel wie möglich. Und Decken. Los!“ Er wirft ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und verzieht missbilligend das Gesicht, als er Dereks derangierten Aufzug wahrnimmt. „Und ziehen sie sich gefälligst was Trockenenes an. Sie tropfen auf den Teppich.“

Derek nickt und sprintet die Treppe hoch. Er nimmt drei Stufen auf einmal.   
Er ist froh, dass er etwas tun kann. 

Stiles Zimmer ist unordentlich, aber warm und gemütlich. Überall liegen Klamotten herum, saubere und schmutzige Wäsche sind in trauter Eintracht zusammengeknäult. Der PC ist noch am Laufen und Stiles hat das Licht angelassen, als ob er sich ganz spontan entschieden hätte los zu gehen und ganz abrupt aufgesprungen wäre.   
Es riecht nach einem Jungenzimmer, nach Chipskrümeln, erhitzter Elektronik und ungewaschenen Sportsocken, und über all dem liegt ein Geruch den Derek inzwischen als ganz und gar ‚Stiles‘ erkennt. Er riecht scharf und süß zugleich, nach Teenagerhomonen, nach Wäschestärke, und nach Angstschweiß und ADHS-Medikation. 

Derek rafft Kleidungsstücke zusammen, die halbwegs sauber sind, eine Jogginghose, ein T-Shirt und zwei dicke Pullover. Sie riechen nach Stiles, heil und gesund und trocken, und einen Augenblick muss er sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht die Beherrschung verliert. 

Nach kurzem Zögern leiht er sich einen Pullover aus Stiles‘ Kleiderschrank, der viel zu weit ist und von dessen grellen Muster man Augenkrebs bekommt. 

Als er zurückkommt, hat der Sheriff seinen Sohn aus den restlichen Klamotten geschält und rubbelt ihm mit einem Handtuch über die Haare.   
Stiles sieht aufgelöst aus. Seine Hände wedeln ziellos in der Luft.   
„Du darfst ihn nicht gehen lassen, Dad“, sagt er gerade. „Er darf nicht gehen. Bitte… er…“ 

„Hale“, sagt der Sheriff knapp und ohne sich umzudrehen.   
Er erinnert Derek an einen Alpha, der sein Rudel beschützt und dessen gesamte Sinne geschärft sind, bereit jeden potentiellen Eindringling sofort auszumerzen. 

„Sir“, sagt Derek und reicht ihm das Bündel Kleidung, bevor er unwillig einen Schritt zurücktritt. 

Stilinski nickt.   
„Derek ist hier“, sagt er zu Stiles gewandt. Seine Stimme ist sehr ruhig. „Und er wird auch nicht weggehen. Nicht bevor er mir nicht erklärt hat, was passiert ist. Nicht wahr, Hale?“   
Es schwingt eine eindeutige Drohung mit. 

„Ja, Sir.“ 

In wenigen gewandten Handbewegungen streift er Stiles das T-Shirt über die Arme, mit der Effizienz eines routinierten Elternteiles, der das jahrelang gemacht hat. Der Pullover folgt.   
Stiles taucht aus dem Stoff wieder auf, seine Haare zerzaust und in alle Richtungen abstehend. In sein Gesicht ist wieder etwas Farbe zurückgekehrt und seine Lippen sind nicht mehr blau. 

„Derek“, sagt er. Erneut schwingt diese bodenlose Erleichterung mit, an die sich Derek immer noch nicht gewöhnt hat.   
Es ist noch nie irgendjemand so erleichtert gewesen ihn zu sehen. 

„Tachykardie“, fährt Stiles nahtlos fort. „Vasokonstriktion. Apathie und Apraxie.“ 

„Was?“ Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. 

Der Sheriff schüttelt den Kopf. „Ignorieren. Er versucht sämtliche Symptome einer Hypothermie aus dem Kopf aufzusagen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie nicht hat.“ 

„Du kannst mir doch nicht Beeinträchtigung des Urteilsvermögen unterstellen, wenn ich mir darüber bewusst bin, dass ich es haben könnte! Wo ist da die Logik!“ protestiert Stiles. 

Sein Vater hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ich argumentiere nicht mit Leuten, die keine Hose tragen.“ 

„Aber Da~ad…“ 

„Zieh sie an“, befiehlt der Sheriff. „Ich bin gleich wieder. Derek und ich werden uns nur ganz kurz unterhalten.“ 

Er wartet nicht ab, bis eine Antwort kommt, bevor er mit zwei Fingern auf Derek deutet und eine auffordernde Geste macht.   
Derek folgt ihm widerwillig, um die Ecke des Wohnzimmers. 

Sheriff Stilinski wartet, bis sie außer Sichtweite sind, bevor er herumwirbelt und auf ihn zuschießt. „Was ist passiert?“ knurrt er. „Wenn sie ihm etwas getan haben, Hale, dann schwöre ich, ich werde…“

„Ich würde ihm nie etwas tun!“ faucht Derek. Er atmet tief durch und ringt nach Fassung. „Er ist in einen See gesprungen.“ 

„Was?“ Ungläubig starrt Stilinski ihn an. „Wieso?“ 

Derek fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, unfähig und unwillig zugleich die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Er … er wollte mich retten“, sagt er schließlich. Es bleibt in seiner Kehle stecken, als ob es ihn ersticken will. 

„Was zum Teufel…? Wieso dachte er, dass er sie retten muss?“ bohrt Stilinski. „Sind sie nicht ein…“ Er macht eine vielsagende Handbewegung an Derek entlang. „Einer von denen?“ 

„Ein Werwolf.“ 

Seine Augen werden schmal. „Und seid ihr nicht praktisch unkaputtbar? Oder ist das eure geheime Schwäche, die man mir bisher vorenthalten hat? _Kaltes Wasser?_ “ 

„Nein, Sir“, sagt Derek widerwillig und verschränkt defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.   
Tiefsitzende Instinkte rebellieren in seinem Inneren dagegen, dass Stiles aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden ist, und er knüppelt sie mit Gewalt nieder.   
_Nicht dein Territorium_ , ermahnt er sich.   
_Nicht_ sein _Alpha._

Aber er kann immer noch Stiles‘ Herzschlag hören, beunruhigend schnell und stolpernd, aus dem Takt geraten wie immer, und allein das Vertraute daran hilft ihn etwas zu beruhigen. 

Er senkt seine Stimme. „Stiles dachte… dass ich mir etwas antun wollte.“ 

Irgendetwas in Sheriff Stilinskis Gesicht verändert sich. Seine Augen sind kalkulierend, aber etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher, verständnisvoller und er sieht mit einem Mal weniger so aus, als ob er schon überlegt, wo er Dereks Leiche entsorgen kann.   
„Stimmt das?“ 

„Nein.“ Derek schüttelt nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Ich habe eine kleine Schwester. Ich würde ihr das nie… nein, Sir. Es stimmt nicht.“

Stilinski betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang forschend, bevor er nickt und sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn fährt. „John“, sagt er schließlich.

„Was?“ 

„Nenn mich John. Ich denke, an diesem Punkt sind wir allmählich angelangt“, sagt der Sheriff trocken. 

„Okay?“ Derek nickt unsicher. 

„Ich werde dich nicht verhaften, Derek“, fährt Stilinski fort. „Nicht heute Abend jedenfalls. Du kannst dich also entspannen.“

„Mit Verlaub, Sir… John… ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf erschossen zu werden.“ 

Stilinski schnaubt. Es klingt lakonisch und sogar ein wenig belustigt, und mit einem Mal ist er seinem Sohn, mit dem er sonst optisch absolut nichts gemeinsam hat, schier unglaublich ähnlich. „Sehr gut“, sagt er. „Behalten wir das bei unserem weiteren Vorgehen im Hinterkopf.“ 

Stiles‘ Herz wird immer schneller. Es stolpert aus dem Takt wie ein ungestimmtes Klavier und Derek spürt, wie sich alles in ihm anspannt. 

„Stiles“, sagt er. Der Sheriff wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sein Herz… ich kann…“ Derek bricht ab, unfähig es in Worte zu fassen.   
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, läuft er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Stiles bereits im Begriff ist von der Couch aufzustehen. 

„Derek“, sagt er atemlos, hektische rote Flecken auf seinem Gesicht. Er sieht wütend und aufgelöst aus, als ob er gleichzeitig auf sich selbst wütend ist und auf Derek. 

„Stiles, es ist alles okay“, sagt der Sheriff, aber Stiles unterbricht ihn.

„Lass ihn nicht gehen“, befiehlt er, seine Hände unnachgiebig in Dereks T-Shirt vergraben. „Er darf nicht gehen!“   
Und Derek stellt sich vor, wie Stiles an einem Motelsafe gezerrt hat, der Boyd unter Wasser gedrückt hat. Wie er daran gezerrt hat, immer verzweifelter und verzweifelter und vollkommen aussichtslos, weil es völlig unmöglich für einen Menschen ist, ihn zu bewegen.

Es sind dieselben Hände, die ihn drei Stunden über Wasser gehalten haben. Und die jetzt in seinem T-Shirt vergraben sind, unnachgiebig wie ein Anker. 

Derek wirft dem Sheriff einen hilflosen Blick zu.   
Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihnen in ihre vorweihnachtliche Idylle geplatzt ist, aber er kann nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so, wenn Stiles immer noch aussieht, als ob er jeden Moment anfängt zu hyperventilieren, wenn Derek aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet. 

Er kann sehen wie Stilinski ausatmet und seine Schultern nach unten sinken. Er seufzt resigniert. „Also schön. Bleib bei ihm, Derek“, befiehlt er. „Ich rufe in der Zeit Melissa an.“ 

„Ja, S-… ja.“ 

„Sorg dafür, dass er ruhig bleibt.“ Stilinski wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, in dem deutlicher als Worte mitschwingt ‚ _Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht, du wirst ihn wieder ganz machen!_ ‘. „Als wandelnder Blutdruckmesser kannst du vermutlich seine Vitalparameter im Auge behalten.“ 

Derek nickt. Er ist so getunt auf Stiles Herzschlag, dass er sich nicht einmal darauf konzentrieren muss jede noch so kleine Veränderung wahrzunehmen. 

„Und wo du gerade hier bist“, ergänzt der Sheriff, „mein Sohn versicherte mir gerade eben, dass der Austausch von Körperwärme eine immer noch anerkannte Methode bei Hypothermie ist.“ 

„ _Dad!_ Das habe ich dir im Vertrauen gesagt“, stammelt Stiles empört. „Während ich… zeitweise unzurechnungsfähig war.“   
Derek kann praktisch spüren wie sein Gesicht glüht. 

Bevor Stilinski sich umdreht, hebt er die Hand und deutet nachdrücklich auf Derek. „Und behalte in jeder Sekunde im Hinterkopf, dass ich im Besitz einer Dienstwaffe bin. Nur damit wir uns verstehen.“ 

Derek nickt. 

Sekundenlang ist er wie erstarrt, unsicher, ob Stilinski das wirklich so gemeint hat, wie es klang.   
Er wirft Stiles einen fragenden Blick zu. 

Stiles blickt in seine Decke gewickelt zu ihm hoch.   
„Wenn du denkst, dass ich noch irgendwelche Hemmungen habe Werwölfe als Kuscheltiere zu missbrauchen, bist du schief gewickelt“, sagt er mit leise klappernden Zähnen. „Mein bester Freund ist einer und wir hatten schon vorher keine Hemmungen.“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Schauern läuft wie auf Kommando durch Stiles‘ Körper, und Derek spürt wie etwas in ihm nachgibt. 

Er hat sich kaum auf der Couch niedergelassen, als Stiles sich ihm schon an den Hals geworfen hat, die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, und sich an ihn klammert.   
Überrascht legt Derek die Hände auf seinen Rücken, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Unfreiwillig fühlt er sich an den Moment im Wasser erinnert, als er Stiles aus den Augen verloren hat, verschlungen von der kalten Schwärze, und er drückt ihn reflexartiger fester an sich. 

„Ich bin so sauer auf dich“, sagt Stiles an seinem Hals. 

„Okay“, sagt Derek. 

„Aber du bist gerade sehr warm“, gesteht Stiles ihm zu. „Und mir ist so k-kalt.“ Er zittert immer noch. Es sind kleine Mikrobeben, die über seinen Körper laufen. Derek zieht die Decke etwas höher und er kommentiert es nicht, als Stiles eiskalte Hände sich zögernd unter den Pullover schieben. 

„Ich wollte dir nur dein blödes Geschenk vorbeibringen“, sagt Stiles leise. „Und dein Schwester sagt: ‚ _Er treibt sich im Wald herum, er war sehr komisch drauf_.‘ Und ich denke ‚ _hey, es ist Weihnachten, natürlich ist Derek komisch drauf, er ist immerhin der einsamste Wolf im Wald_ ‘ und dann sehe ich deine Klamotten und das Wasser … und du bist…“ Er bricht ab. 

„Es war nicht so, wie es aussah“, sagt Derek. Zum vierten oder fünften Mal an diesem Abend. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er es noch eine Weile wiederholen muss, bis Stiles bereit ist, es wirklich zu glauben. 

Stiles seufzt. „Ja“, sagt er schließlich zögernd. Nicht ‚ _Ich weiß_ ‘. 

„Stiles“, sagt Derek nachdrücklich und hebt den Kopf, so dass er Stiles dabei ansehen kann. „Ich weiß, ich bin ‚der einsamste Wolf von allen‘, aber du musst mir glauben. Ich wollte mich nicht ertränken.“ 

Er sieht wie Stiles‘ Kehlkopf sich bewegt, als er schluckt. Er nickt zögernd. „Okay.“   
Es klingt wie eine Frage, und Derek spürt wie er beinah gegen seinen Willen weiter redet. Er hat noch nie darüber gesprochen.   
Aber er kann Stiles nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass er sich etwas antun würde. Nicht nach all dem, was Stiles durchgemacht hat in den letzten Monaten. 

„Es ist ein albernes Ritual, dass Laura sich ausgedacht hat“, sagt er leise. „Nach dem… nach dem Feuer.“ 

Etwas wie Verständnis flackert über Stiles‘ Gesicht. 

„Es war das erste Weihnachten direkt danach. Alle unsere Weihnachtstraditionen sind in dem Feuer verbrannt. Und alles was wir versucht hätten nachzumachen, hätte uns an sie erinnert… unsere Eltern, unsere Geschwister. Es war… es war unerträglich. Ich dachte, ich würde sterben, wenn ich nur eine Kerze gesehen habe.“ Seine Stimme wird rau und er räuspert sich. „Laura hat sich das mit dem See ausgedacht. Kein Feuer, keine Geschenke. Nur wir beide. An Heiligabend. Im Wasser. Und wer zuerst den Schwanz einklemmt und ans Ufer rennt, muss das Essen besorgen.“ 

Stiles lächelt. „Du hast verloren, oder?“ 

„Jedes Mal.“ 

„Und wenn du sagst ‚Essen besorgen‘…“ 

Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Nein, ich habe für uns keinen Hirsch erlegt, Stiles.“ 

Stiles legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht.   
Es ist das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er lacht, richtig lacht, und etwas in Dereks Inneren löst sich, wie ein Stück Eis, das zerschmilzt. 

„Irgendwann werden wir darüber reden müssen“, sagt er aus dem Blauen heraus und Stiles hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen. 

„Wir reden doch gerade.“ 

„Über … das Motel. Scott. Boyd.“ 

Ein Schatten fällt über Stiles‘ Gesicht. „Das müssen wir wirklich, wirklich nicht“, sagt er.   
Er lässt sich nach vorne sinken und versteckt sein Gesicht an Dereks Halsbeuge, als ob er damit deutlich machen will, dass dieses Gespräch definitiv beendet ist.   
Aber das ist es nicht. Nicht wirklich.   
Derek weiß wie ein Trauma aussieht. 

Danach sind sie einen Moment lang still. 

Derek fährt mit den Händen über seinen Rücken, beinah um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Stiles wirklich da ist.   
Obwohl er in dicke Schichten aus Stoff eingewickelt ist, fühlen seine Schulterblätter sich darunter zart und knochig an. Alles an Stiles ist knochig. Zerbrechlich.   
Alles könnte ihn kaputt machen, denkt Derek, Werwolfklauen und -Zähne, Pfeile und Gewehrkugeln, ein gezielter Hieb, ein versehentlicher Schuss. Stiles ist weiße Haut und zerbrechliche Knochen, eingebettet in Intelligenz und Sarkasmus und pure Entschlossenheit. 

Und das Gewicht der Dinge, die Stiles schon alle _für ihn_ getan hat, kracht mit einem Mal und mit der Wucht eines einstürzenden Gebäudes auf ihn hinunter und raubt ihm den Atem. 

„Stiles“, sagt er erstickt, „du bist in den See gesprungen.“

Stiles schnaubt. „Äh ja?“, erwidert er unbeeindruckt. „Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Dir vom Rand aus zu winken?“

Natürlich, denkt Derek, beinah betäubt. Natürlich ist Stiles für ihn in einen eiskalten See gesprungen, mitten im Winter, in voller Bekleidung. Ohne Nachdenken. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu Zögern und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Natürlich.   
Und er erinnert sich an Stiles‘ beinah hysterischen Ausbruch: ‚ _Was ist mit MIR?_ ‘ 

„Was“, sagt Stiles und hebt den Kopf ein wenig. „Dein Herz rast“, sagt er zur Erklärung. Er hat eine Hand auf Dereks Brust gelegt. „Das merke sogar ich und ich bin nicht mal ein Werwolf. Was ist los? Was hab ich gemacht?“

„Du bist für mich in einen See gesprungen“, wiederholt Derek. 

Stiles seufzt. „Oh bitte, lass das. Ich fühl mich mit jeder Wiederholung mehr wie ein Idiot. In ein paar Jahren werden wir alle darüber lachen, nur ich nicht, weil…“ 

Derek umfasst seine Schultern mit den Händen. „Stiles… du hättest _sterben_ können. Wieso hast du das gemacht?“ 

Stiles sieht ihn an. Das Lachen erstirbt in seinem Gesicht. Das warme gelbe Licht bringt seine Bernsteinaugen zum Leuchten und lässt ihn rätselhaft und unerreichbar aussehen. Derek fühlt sich mit einem Mal, als sieht er ihn zum ersten Mal.   
„Du weißt wieso“, sagt Stiles leise. 

Derek macht Anstalten den Kopf zu schütteln, aber etwas in Stiles Blick lässt ihn innehalten. „Ich…“

„Sag nicht, dass du es nicht weißt.“ Stiles gibt ein kleines bitteres Lachen von sich. „Nicht einmal du kannst so blind sein. Du _weißt_ wieso. “ 

‚ _Tu mir das nicht an._ ‘  
Und ja. Er weiß es.   
Aber vielleicht hat er es bis eben nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollen. 

„Du kannst nicht… “, sagt Derek. 

„Ich kann“, erwidert Stiles. „Und wie ich kann. Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten.“ 

„Du weißt ja nicht, was du da sagst. Ich bin…“ 

_… zu alt.  
… zu deprimierend.   
… ein Werwolf.   
… nicht gut genug für dich.  
… es nicht wert, dass du dein Leben dafür riskierst. _

Er weiß nicht einmal mehr, was er hat sagen wollen. Es ist alles gleichermaßen wahr und es spielt alles gleichermaßen keine Rolle mehr, als Stiles ohne Vorwarnung seinen Mund auf Dereks drückt. 

Seine Lippen sind kalt, aber sein Atem ist warm.   
Es ist ein unerfahrener Kuss, aber er ist nicht scheu. Stiles küsst mit vollem Körpereinsatz und ohne Rückhalt, alle seine Gefühle offen und wie auf einem Silbertablett vor Derek ausgebreitet.   
Als er sich wieder von ihm löst, fühlt Derek sich gleichermaßen heiß und kalt, hellwach und traumhaft surreal zugleich. 

„Ich springe nicht für jeden in eiskaltes Wasser“, flüstert Stiles gegen seine Lippen. Sekundenlang ist er ganz nah. Seine langen Wimpern werfen malerische Schatten auf seine Wangen. „Für dich habe ich es schon zweimal getan. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch dazu sagen soll.“ 

„Stiles…“ Derek zwingt sich weiter zu atmen.   
Es gibt eine Millionen Dinge, die er sagen möchte, aber sämtliche Wörter sind aus seinem Gehirn verschwunden. 

„Melissa sagt, wir sollen deine Temperatur im Auge behalten und wenn sie unter 35° ist, dann…“ Sheriff Stilinski stoppt mitten im Satz. 

Derek schießt von der Couch nach oben und bringt in einem Wimpernschlag zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Stiles. „Sir“, sagt er atemlos. 

Stiles gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich und Derek muss sich dazu zwingen nicht sofort wieder zu ihm umzudrehen.   
„Dad“, murmelt er. „Uncool.“ 

Der Sheriff hebt wortlos die Augenbrauen. Er steht in der Wohnzimmertür und Derek fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob er innerlich schon ausrechnet wie viele Kugeln er in Derek jagen kann, bevor er nachladen muss. 

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht“, hört er sich selbst sagen, bevor er es verhindern kann. 

Der Sheriff wirft Derek einen Blick zu, bevor er an die Couch tritt und Stiles eine prüfende Hand an die Wange hält.   
„Du fühlst dich wärmer an“, stellt er milde fest und Derek spürt wie er unwillkürlich errötet. 

„Und dabei bin ich so ein cooler Typ“, erwidert Stiles.

Stilinski wirft ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. 

„Zu früh?“, fragt Stiles kleinlaut.

„Zu früh.“ Derek und der Sheriff sagen es gleichzeitig. 

„Okay. _Okay_ “, sagt Stiles gedehnt. „Schon verstanden. Keine Witze über meine Coolness im Hause Stilinski mehr. Verbündet euch ruhig gegen mich! Das ist wirklich… eiskalt.“

Der Sheriff sieht nicht beeindruckt aus. Derek versucht sich das dämliche Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen, das sich darauf auszubreiten droht.   
Er hat definitiv keinen Grund zum Grinsen.   
Er hat gerade im Haus des Sheriffs mit dessen minderjährigem Sohn rumgeknutscht und ist dabei erwischt worden.   
Nope.   
Definitiv kein Grund zum Grinsen. 

„Ich ähm… ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ Er blickt überall hin, nur nicht in das Gesicht von Stiles‘ Vater. Er fühlt sich ungelenk und verlegen und so jung, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ich entschuldige mich für… die Unannehmlichkeiten. Frohe Weihnachten.“

Stiles setzt an zu protestieren und der Sheriff wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Betreten lässt sich Stiles zurück in die Decke sinken. 

Er seufzt. Sein Blick wandert von seinem Sohn zurück zu Derek. „Ja, du solltest gehen“, sagt er schließlich und Derek macht Anstalten sich abzuwenden. „Oder… du könntest deine Schwester anrufen und sie fragen, ob sie Lust hat herzukommen und auch mit zu essen.“

Derek wirbelt herum, sicher, dass er sich verhört hat. „Was?“   
Stiles gibt ein Geräusch von sich, als ob er erstickt und greift nach seinem Vater. Seine Augen leuchten. „Dad! Wirklich?“ 

Sheriff Stilinski hebt unangenehm berührt die Schultern. „Es ist Weihnachten. Ich fühle mich in vergebender Stimmung gegenüber von Leuten, die meinen Sohn aus einem See gefischt haben. Darüber werden wir übrigens noch reden“, droht er und Stiles hat den Anstand vage zerknirscht auszusehen.   
Der Sheriff wendet sich erneut an Derek, die Augenbrauen gehoben. „Die Einladung steht.“ 

„Ich kann sie anrufen“, sagt Derek schnell. „Es wäre wirklich… wir würden uns freuen.“ 

„Gut.“ Er nickt. „Ich bin sicher, Melissa und Scott werden auf dem Weg daran denken, mehr zu essen mitzubringen.“ 

\- 

_Hier sind zwei Tatsachen:  
Derek ist nicht der einsamste Wolf von allen.   
Und nein, Werwölfe feiern Weihnachten _nicht_ , in dem sie nackt durch den Wald „tollen“ und dabei ihren Namen in den Schnee pinkeln.   
Sie feiern sie Weihnachten in beheizten Wohnzimmern, lassen sich von Scott McCall in einem Rentierpullover umarmen, weichen den irritierten Blicken ihrer kleinen Schwester aus, und halten unter dem Tisch heimlich Händchen mit Stiles Stilinski. _

_**Frohe Weihnachten an alle (auch die einsamen Wölfe da draußen)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Fazit?  
> Rei, du musst aufhören zu deadlinen.  
> Ich hatte Derek in einem Pullover von Stiles und habe KEINEN Miguel-Witz gemacht! D: Whyyy?  
> Der Sheriff und Derek sind die beste Kombi ever.  
> Stiles + Wikipedia = epic love  
> Scott in seinem Rentierpullover wollte ich eigentlich auch UNBEDINGT featuren, aber dann wäre die Geschichte völlig ausgeartet.  
> Und ja, ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, etwas zu schreiben, wo das Motel California Trauma irgendwie aufgearbeitet wird. XD Sorry, die Folge war großartig, aber ernsthaft traumatisierend.


End file.
